


NightCall

by Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clubbing, Dancing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles came here to escape it all not be reminded</p>
            </blockquote>





	NightCall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series of fics I'm doing which are all inspired by songs. The song for this fic is Night Call by Kavinsky (feat. Lovefoxxx)

 

He was allowed to live it up once in a while. He was an _adult_ and if he wanted to go to a club then he damn well could. So what if he was drinking? _He was an adult._

Stiles let the music wash over him. He let the vibrations soak into his skin, he let himself be crowded, needing the warmth, needing the human comfort. He let himself be touched, let himself get lost in the music; he had to. When the D.J took a brief break, Stiles went to grab a drink only to find himself come face to face with Derek Hale.

Stiles scoffed and said “I’m off tonight.”

Derek’s jaw clenched and he took a sip from his whiskey that was no doubt laced with Wolfsbane. Stiles just rolled his eyes and completely disregarded his need for a drink because he was in no mood to be in the presence of one Derek Hale and he was just about to walk back onto the dance floor when Derek grabbed him by the arm.

“W _hat?_ ” Stiles asked impatiently.

“Why?” Derek asked through gritted teeth.

“ _Excuse me?”_

“Why…Why are you here?” Derek asked as if the words physically pained him.

Stiles yanked his arm away from him and Derek let him.

“Because I need this,” he said darkly before going back to dance.

 

He didn’t care that he could barely breathe, he didn’t care that his heart was beating too fast and that it wasn’t because of the dancing. He came here to escape all that, to forget what was happening to him. Someone grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face them and the hands on his shoulder were too hot and too familia-

Derek’s eyes bore into his and his hips swayed to the music perfectly. Stiles’ breath stalled.

_I’m giving you a night call to tell you how I feel. I want to drive you through the night and down the hills. I’m gonna tell you something you don’t want to hear. I’m gonna show you where it’s dark but have no fear._

He gripped Derek’s shoulders briefly before turning around so as not to look directly at him as he danced with him. He couldn’t-he couldn’t do that.

_There’s something inside you, it’s hard to explain. They’re talking about you boy, but you’re still the same._

“Stiles-Stiles, _please_ ,” Derek pleaded into his ear, lips grazing his skin.

Stiles turned to give him a look before walking off into the parking lot. As soon as he was outside, Derek ambushed him against the club’s wall. He bit his bottom lip savagely and in return, Stiles gripped him hard, moaning into his mouth.

“ _Derekderekderekderek,_ ” Stiles moaned as Derek sucked and licked his way down Stiles’ neck.

“ _I want you, god, I’ve always wanted you Stiles, you have to believe me, you have to believe me_ ,” Derek said desperately into his skin.

“Then why- _why did you wait? Why lie? Why-why her?”_ Stiles cried out, angry but unable to stop himself from giving into Derek.

“I was never with her, Stiles. It was only you, _it was only ever going to be you_ ,” Derek said sincerely, looking Stiles in the eye with such helplessness that Stiles’ heart clenched.

“You’re so dumb,” was all Stiles said before he brought Derek up for a searing kiss that resulted in them being cat called by a couple of drag queens going into the club.

 

It was worth it.


End file.
